Pretty boy
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: "Bukannya menikmati pesta kau malah mojok."/"Aisssh! Arraseo!"/"A-aku harus segera pergi..." /"...J-Jaejoong hyung?"/"Kau terlihat sangat cantik..."/"A-aku sudah memesan kamar. Sebaiknya kita kesana."/ MinJae/ Oneshot/ Yaoi!


**Pairing: umm... MinJae!**

**Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka. kalo Changmin ya punya saya! #Dihajar massa**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: This is Boy's love! Typos yang diusahain nggak ada! Older uke! Younger seme! Ternyata jadi NC-an juga!**

**a/n: terinspirasi dari doujinshi Final Fantasy VII yang judulnya barbie. Nggak 100% mirip kok. Cuman secara garis besar intinya sama.**

**Yang nggak suka sama pairingnya, get the hell outta here! Daripada ntar muntah dan mual sendiri? Got it memorized? Good^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Pretty Boy**_

_._

_._

_._

"Haaaah..."

Namja jangkung itu menghela napasnya. Matanya memandang lampu-lampu chandelier yang tergantung di langit-langit. Telinganya mendengarkan suara orang-orang yang sedang berbicara entah apa. Tangannya memainkan gelas wine yang isinya sudah berkurang setengah.

"Disini kau rupanya, Min!" panggil seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun. "Bukannya menikmati pesta kau malah mojok."

"Suka-suka. Lagipula aku tidak akan datang ke pesta ini kalau Yunho hyung tidak memaksaku." Jawabnya lalu meminum wine.

Sekarang ini, Jung corp yang merupakan milik sepupu Changmin, Jung Yunho sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahun perusahaan yang ke 14 di sebuah hotel terkenal. Awalnya Changmin benar-benar tidak ingin ikut sampai sepupunya itu menyogoknya dengan video game baru.

"Yah setidaknya nikmati saja!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Changmin. "Sana keluar dan cari sesuatu!"

"Aisssh! Arraseo!" gerutu Changmin sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dengan langkah agak malas, Changmin berjalan menuju kerumunan itu. Baru juga beberapa detik, dirinya sudah didekati beberapa yeoja genit.

"Oppa, ayo kita dansa bersama!"

"Daripada dengannya, sebaiknya Oppa berdansa denganku saja!"

"Aniya! Changmin Oppa akan berdansa bersamaku!"

Changmin memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pusing saat mendengarkan yeoja-yeoja yang ribut memperebutkan dirinya. Melihat ada kesempatan, langsung saja Changmin menyelip dan kabur dari kerumunan itu. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempatnya setelah mengambil segelas wine.

"Kau cantik sekali, nona. Mau berdansa denganku?"

"A-ah, tidak terima kasih..."

Tidak sengaja Changmin mendengar percakapan itu. Diliriknya ke arah pojokan dimana ada seorang namja sedang menggoda seorang yeoja cantik. Yeoja itu terlihat tidak nyaman. Matanya melirik-lirik gelisah. Tangannya dia gunakan untuk menahan namja di depannya yang semakin lama semakin mendekat padanya.

"A-aku harus segera pergi..." ucap Yeoja itu.

"Jangan dulu, cantik. Kita belum selesai mengo-"

"Dia bilang dia harus segera pergi." Potong Changmin sambil menarik bahu namja itu. "Sebaiknya kau melepaskan dia."

Namja itu mendecih lalu pergi begitu saja. Sebentar Changmin melihat namja itu lalu menghampiri sang Yeoja. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne." Jawab Yeoja itu lalu tersenyum manis.

DEG

Jantung Changmin berdetak kencang disaat melihat wajah yeoja itu. Mata besar yang berkilau bagai mutiara dan juga bibir semerah Cherry itu...

"...J-Jaejoong hyung?"

Yeoja itu terlihat terkejut. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir di dahinya. "Ka-kau pasti salah mengenal orang." Jawabnya dengan nada gugup.

"Aniya. Hyung tidak akan bisa membohongiku." Jawab Changmin.

"A-aku ini bukan Jae-"

"Percuma berbohong lagi, hyung." Potong Changmin. "sebaiknya kita pergi dari tempat ini sebelum ada yang mengganggu."

"Ah!" tangan Jaejoong ditarik paksa oleh Changmin. Changmin membawanya keluar ruangan ballroom dan menelusuri koridor yang cukup panjang. Koridor itu sangat sepi karena tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali mereka berdua.

"Kenapa hyung berpakaian seperti yeoja?" tanya Changmin sambil melihat pakaian Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah. Jaejoong mengenakan mini dress tanpa lengan berwarna pink disertai dengan selendang renda dan juga high heels dengan warna senada. Dia memakai wig rambut hitam panjang yang keriting di bawahnya. Dan juga jangan lupakan sentuhan make up pada wajahnya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti yeoja sungguhan.

Changmin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya karena gugup. Kim Jaejoong merupakan salah seorang pegawai di Jung corp. Tanpa diketahui oleh Jaejoong, Changmin sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Maka itu Changmin sangat senang mengunjungi perusahaan milik sepupunya itu. Dan sekarang merupakan kejutan besar untuknya. Jaejoong berpenampilan sangat cantik malam ini!

"Mahjong. Aku kalah main mahjong dan hukumannya adalah memakai pakaian ini sampai pesta selesai." Jawab Jaejoong lalu menghela napas.

"Dasar kau hyung." Komentar Changmin lalu tertawa kecil. "Sebaiknya hyung ganti baju. Aku punya baju ganti di mobilku."

"Jinjja? Syukurlah kalau begitu." Jaejoong tersenyum lega.

'Mari kita sambut direktur kita, Jung Yunho.'

Terdengar suara MC menggema di koridor. Mendengar nama Yunho disebut, Jaejoong segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ballroom. Sebelum memasuki ballroom, langkah Jaejoong tertahan karena Changmin memegang tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku ingin melihat Yunho!" jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum cerianya. "Aku akan mengganti bajuku setelah Yunho selesai berbicara!"

Mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong membuat Changmin semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jaejoong. Ditariknya tangan itu sehingga punggung Jaejoong menabrak dinding. Changmin memenjarakan Jaejoong diantara kedua tangannya.

"Wae, Min?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Jangan kesana."

"Eh?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

CHU~

Tiba-tiba saja Changmin mencium lembut bibir cherrynya. Tak lama Changmin melepas ciumannya dan memandang wajah Jaejoong.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik..." ucap Changmin. Tangannya sudah mulai menjamah tubuh Jaejoong yang masih terbalut pakaian.

"Ahhhh..." lenguh Jaejoong disaat salah satu nipplenya ditekan. Mendengar suara lenguhan itu, Changmin semakin gencar memainkan nipple yang sudah mulai mengeras itu. Mulutnya ia gunakan untuk menyerang leher putih Jaejoong yang terekspos.

"Ja-jangan Min..." ucap Jaejoong. "A-aku ini namja, M-min..."

"Aku tidak peduli. Namja ataupun Yeoja, kalau itu dirimu, keduanya tidak masalah." Jawab Changmin. "Saranghae, hyung. Jeongmal saranghae..."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab melainkan menatap dalam mata Changmin seolah mencari kebenaran di dalam sana. Perlahan wajah mereka semakin dekat sampai bibir mereka bertemu. Decakan terdengar walaupun samar. Lidah Changmin sudah memasuki mulut Jaejoong dan mengeksplorasi mulut kecil itu.

"Mmmmmmmmffffff..."

Jaejoong mencengkram erat jas hitam Changmin kala tangan Changmin sudah mulai bereksplorasi di daerah selangkangannya. Dengan perlahan dielusnya junior Jaejoong yang masih berada dibalik underwear.

"Hah, benar-benar melelah—Wot?!" pekik Kyuhyun yang keluar dari pintu ballroom dan melihat pasangan MinJae yang sedang bercumbu. Changmin sendiri langsung menghentikan kegiatannya sedangkan Jaejoong menengok ke arah lain guna menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"So-sori ganggu! Silahkan lanjutkan!" ucap Kyuhyun lalu melengos pergi secepat mungkin. Sesaat Changmin memberikan deathglare pada sahabatnya itu lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

"M-min..." panggil Jaejoong dengan suara pelan.

"Wae?"

"A-aku sudah memesan kamar. Sebaiknya kita kesana."

* * *

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan rongga mulut Changmin yang sedang mengulum miliknya. kini kedua tubuh namja itu sudah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Wig milik Jaejoong pun sudah terlempar entah kemana.

"Ah!"

SPURT!

Jaejoong mengeluarkan spermanya yang dengan senang hati langsung ditelan oleh Changmin. Setelah menelan habis cairan putih itu, Changmin mengalihkan wajahnya pada rectum pink milik Jaejoong.

"Padahal kulitmu putih tapi bagian ini berwarna pink dan menggoda." Ucap Changmin lalu menjilat rectum pink itu.

"Ahhhhhh..." Jaejoong mendesah. Rectumnya tidak hanya dijilat, tapi juga ditusuk-tusuk oleh lidah Changmin. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Perutnya menegang, bahkan juniornya perlahan sudah mulai terangsang.

"F...Fuck me now, Min..." pinta Jaejoong sambil membuka kakinya lebih lebar, memberikan pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"As your wish." Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Tangannya memposisikan junior besar miliknya yang sudah menegang di depan rectum Jaejoong.

JLEB

"Aaaaaaarrrgggghhhhh..." ringis Jaejoong disaat Junior Changmin masuk dalam sekali hentakan. Changmin mendiamkan miliknya sebentar agar Jaejoong dapat menyesuaikan keadaan.

Jaejoong mengambil nafasnya berat. Matanya menatap mata Changmin yang berada di atasnya dan memberikan isyarat untuk bergerak.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah..." desah Jaejoong sambil meremas sprei yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi sekarang.

"Damn, kau ketat sekali, Jae." Ucap Changmin sambil menambah kecepatan tusukannya pada rectum Jaejoong. Desahan Jaejoong semakin menggila disaat sweetspotnya ditusuk terus-terusan dalam tempo cepat.

"Ahhhh... Min... aku akan..."

"Hosh-hosh-aku juga..."

SPURT!

Mereka berdua melepaskan hasratnya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sperma Jaejoong membasahi perutnya dan perut Changmin sedangkan sperma Changmin keluar di dalam rectum Jaejoong sampai merembes keluar.

Dikecupnya sekilas bibir kissable milik Changmin. "Ronde 2, ne?" pinta Jaejoong lalu mendudukan dirinya.

"If you can ride me, why not?" jawab Changmin lalu duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Jaejoong perlahan merangkak mendekati Changmin. Langsung saja Jaejoong memposisikan junior besar itu ke hadapan rectumnya yang sudah berkedut minta diisi.

"Ouhhh...Ahhhh...Ahhhhnnnn..." desah Jaejoong sambil memasukan junior Changmin dengan perlahan sampai sepenuhnya tertanam dalam dirinya. Setelah terdiam sebentar, Jaejoong menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun dengan pelan.

Changmin menarik wajah Jaejoong dan melumat kasar bibir cherrynya. Tangannya dia gunakan untuk mengocok junior Jaejoong. Puas di bibir, Changmin kembali mengecupi leher putih yang telah berhiaskan banyak titik berwarna merah hasil karyanya tadi.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah..." Jaejoong mendesah seirama dengan gerakannya. Gerakannya semakin lama semakin cepat sampai pada akhirnya dirinya kelelahan dan terjatuh pada bahu Changmin.

"Biar kulanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Jae." Changmin mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong lalu mulai membantu Jaejoong menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Ah-ah-feel so good, Min..." rancau Jaejoong.

"So damn good... ooohhhh..."

"I...I'm gonna..."

SPURT!

Jaejoong benar-benar merasa kelelahan setelah orgasme ketiganya. Changmin pun turut orgasme tak lama setelah Jaejoong. Jaejoong beranjak dari posisinya dan berbaring diikuti oleh Changmin.

"Saranghae... Jae..."

"Nado saranghae, Min..."

Dan bibir mereka berdua pun kembali bertemu. Tidak ada lumatan, hanya menempel untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta masing-masing.

* * *

**BRUK!**

**Nao pingsan lagi**

**Theo: karena Nao lagi pingsan, jadinya saya yang kasih afterword. Nih FF dinyatakan sebagai FF ajaib karena dikerjakan kurang dari 24 jam!**

**Dan juga Nao ngetiknya udah nggak liat layar lagi saking malunya. **

**Mian kalo NCnya masih nggak hot. Nao udah keburu tepar duluan ngebayanginnya.**

**Oh ya, disini Jae kagum sama Yunho, bukannya naksir. Yah kagumnya kaya kagum sama senior yang punya prestasi segudang gitu.**

**Nao bikin nih FanFic untuk Kyu501lover yang waktu itu minfa dibikinin FF MinJae yang lain. Kuharap kau menyukainya, chingu^^**

**Last but not least, repiu pliss?**


End file.
